


Just a nice Sunday

by DesertHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Nudity, Panic Attack, Shock, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertHeart/pseuds/DesertHeart
Summary: Draco learns an interesting secret about his Mother.





	Just a nice Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxlfoydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/gifts).



> This was prompted by the lovely Mxlfoydraco on tumblr. Go check them out I love them

The day had started out relatively well enough. Draco hadn’t been feeling as depressed lately. He was slowly learning to live without his fathers scrutiny hanging over him all of the time. He missed his father, that was true, but honestly he was happier without him around. Part of him just wished that his father had simply moved to France along with his mother however. He was in Azkaban and she was apparently partying to get over it. She had told Draco she was busy several evenings out of the week and that unless he wanted to be scandalized he shouldn’t come through. 

Unless it was an emergency of course darling you are always welcome, she had told him. Today hadn’t been one of those days, it was a Sunday morning and Draco had completed some of the renovations on Wiltshire in record time. He had completely emptied out and filled in the dungeons with concrete. His goal was to fully renovate Wiltshire into a happy place. Wiltshire was sentient anyway. He couldn’t just abandon her. A house as old as Wiltshire eventually took in magic from the family living there and developed its own properties. All ancient estates often did that. It was one of the reasons they were pure bloods bloodline long homes. 

Feeling pleased with his work he had decided to go ahead and go visit his mother. It was noon, on a Sunday. If she wasn’t awake yet he would wake her up and take her out to breakfast at the pretty cafe that wasn’t to far from the manor she was staying in here in France. The house elves let him in through the floo and he glances out the large windows that overlook the beautiful vineyards. This really was an absolutely beautiful place and he wished that he could stay here, well almost. He liked the small flat he had gotten in muggle London. It wasn’t what he was used to and that was the best part. He was exploring and learning new things about himself and his surroundings. He was trying to do better. Of course plenty of people still harassed him but he was getting better and better at ignoring it. The fact that he had ended up not far from Grimauld place and got to watch Potter running to the park every morning was a bonus he had definitely not planned on.

Pansy would chastise him if she knew and just encourage him to hurry up and talk to Potter. But he knew he could never do that. Speaking of Pansy, that was her voice he could hear, what was she doing here? 

“Oh no no Narcissa we could never do that.” Pansy was giggling. Giggling? Draco paused listening closer. 

“I don’t see why not we’ve already finished the other three sets.” His mothers voice responded. There was a wet smacking sound and giggling from both of them which strongly confused and worried Draco. Cautiously Draco stepped up to the door listing to the odd sounds before quickly pulling the door open and staring into the room with wide eyed shock.

His best friend, Pansy Parkinson, was bent over his naked Mather, Narcissa malfoy, doing body shots off of her. They both looked up at Draco with wide eyes. “P-P-Pansy! What are you doing to my mother! Where is your hand! Move it!” He screams as Pansy. Pansy quickly moves her hand away from where it had been entwined inside of the older woman as they scramble to cover themselves. Draco huffs in shock and indignation before actually starting to process the scene before him. 

“Oh my god, oh my god what the fuck are you two sleeping together?” Draco rushes out the obscenities slipping through his lips as his normally reserved filter drops and he reaches up to clutched at his chest as a weird pain flutters through it. “Oh my god now I’m having a fucking heart attack.” 

Pansy rolls her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic Dray! You are only twenty two. You’re not old enough to have a heart attack.” She says starting to dress. “Yes we are... Dray?” She says pausing, looking in shock as Draco passes out to the ground in the doorway of the room.

 

St. Claire’s hospital for magical malady and spell incidents was far superior to St. Mungo’s back in England. That was Draco’s first thought when he opened his eyes to the tile on the ceiling. He knew it was St. Claire’s because the color scheme was much better than at Mungo’s. Also because A large glowing chart with his vital’s on it was floating in the air with the name of the hospital above it. 

Did cut Why was he here again? He stared blankly back up at the ceiling for a few moments before the memory of what he had walked into on the supposedly calm nice Sunday comes rushing back to him. Did he really have a heart attack? All he remembered was his chest being in pain. He slowly sits up to the empty room. He frowns a bit. He was offended! His mother and Pansy were the cause of this and they were not even here in the room with him when he woke? They were literally going to be the biggest pureblood scandal of this century! Obviously besides the whole deal with the dark lord. Whatever. Then he heard Pansy, outside the door to his room, 

“Yes I went to check on his fish for him at his flat this morning and I ran almost straight into Potter! Yes I know, Harry Potter! He asked what I was doing in his neighborhood so I was like, what do you own all the houses here now? He got so red. He is so ridiculous, I don’t know what Draco sees in him. Anyway, I told him I was checking up on Draco’s fish and that Draco lived in flat 67c. He seemed really surprised. Oh, look. The light changed color, he is awake.” 

The door opens and Pansy strides in followed by his mother. Draco just stares at the both of them as they sit and settle in. “I have to many questions.” He says wearily. His mother smiles at him reaching out to pat his hand as Pansy starts speaking again.

“Don’t worry honey, I’ve got this. No you didn’t have a heart attack. Apparently you had a shock large enough that you had a panic attack which led to some anxiety induced asthma which made you collapse. Because you couldn’t breathe. We brought you here, they got you fixed up and under observation, just in case, and then they woke you up. No big deal right? Now onto the important stuff. Yes, I am fucking your mom darling.” 

Draco stares at her “what the fuck I’m going to need more information than that!” 

Narcissa frowns at her son, “language Draco. Pansy and I have been together for a while now. We greatly enjoy each other’s company and I was lonely with your father in Azkaban. I didn’t want you to find out this way but this is the fact of it. I hope you will be able to accept us for what it is. We don’t know if we are going to be a permanent thing or just a getting over the past thing. I will keep you updated.” 

Pansy rolls her eyes, “I would happily fuck your mom for the rest of my life. She is gorgeous and funny. I can’t believe I ever preferred you.”

“Wow. Okay. Harsh. I thought we were friends.” Draco mutters rubbing his temple. His head hurt. “You went to my flat? You talked to Potter.” 

“Sure did sweet cheeks. Good news, your fish aren’t dead and Potter might stop by to say hello to you later.” 

Draco lays back down in the bed with a groan. This was exactly what he didn’t need...


End file.
